


Insufferable

by Frozenleaf



Series: BedeHop Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompts, crossposting from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozenleaf/pseuds/Frozenleaf
Summary: Bede is insufferable, Hop wouldn't have it any other way
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Hop
Series: BedeHop Tumblr Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653010
Comments: 7
Kudos: 112





	Insufferable

**Author's Note:**

> took me a month+ to finally upload this to ao3 but i figure i'll lose it otherwise in the nightmare that is my untagged tumblr >_> Original prompt was: “I don’t think I’ll ever be able to live without you.”

Bede was insufferable.

It was something Hop knew very well- their very first meeting ended up with Bede destroying him in a battle, with the other boy lording it over him the entire time. Sure, he had calmed somewhat ever since he became the Ballonlea Gym Leader, but there was always that arrogant, knowing look in his eye, that mocking smile on his face. The too-sweet words that sounded far too insincere.

Despite Hop's best intentions, Bede certainly didn't start out _liking_ him, and really, it was easy to reciprocate the mutual dislike. But even so... Hop admired Bede. Admired his guts to break all conventions and challenge Gloria to a battle even though he was disqualified from doing so, in front of national television. Admired his gumption to step into Opal's shoes and lead Ballonlea Gym even though he wasn't even 15. His skill, his perfectly curled hair... the way Bede carried himself with an assured grace, when they met again during the Dynamax Crisis.

And when his facade dropped for a second during his battle with Gloria, Hop admired the genuine _joy_ and _love_ in Bede's eyes when he fought alongside his beloved Pokemon.

So when Zacian decided to be Hop's partner, when Hop wondered if he was truly doing the best for the legendary hero, of course the premier Fairy expert became the person he'd call for help.

Bede was not impressed. In fact, he was utterly outraged at how Hop wasn't grooming Zacian _the way a fairy Pokemon ought to be groomed_ , wasn't using the right shampoo or brush or feeding him the proper food that the legendary Pokemon _deserved_ (curry didn't count) _._ But no matter how much he groused, he'd teach him. How to brush Zacian's fur, how to cook proper food. Shoved bottles of shampoo and brushes into Hops arms and insisted Hop return to show him how Zacian was doing, making it clear all the while that Bede expected that _he_ would have to save Zacian from whatever travesty Hop would put him through.

Hop had half a mind not to. But it was the look in Bede's eyes, full of fondness for the Pokemon as he pet Zacian's head, that brought Hop back the next week.

One thing led to another. Weekly visits turned into in-depth discussions about taking care of Zacian, and of other Pokemon. Constantly barbed conversations slipping into veiled questions of each other's welfare. A suggestion that if Hop was to be a nuisance every week, he may as well stay over at Bede's while he was in town.

A kiss, and the night that followed.

But Bede was still insufferable.

Hop told him as much one day, when Bede returned from the Gym, stumbling into one of Hop's many attempts at brushing Zacian's hair. The gym leader had pretty much shoved him to one corner and seized his brush, griping all the while. So of course, Hop had to say something.

"I wouldn't have to be if you _knew how to use a comb_ ," Bede retorted.

"I can use a comb!" Hop protested. "I just don't see the point of brushing him five times-"

Bede shot him a glare. "It's for the sheen," he said. "Zacian is a legendary Pokemon. He should at least _look_ as such."

The Pokemon in question said nothing, staying perfectly still. There was some confusion in his eyes, but it quickly gave way to comfortable bliss as Bede worked through the tangles in his hair.

Hop sighed, shaking his head. If his Pokemon liked Bede, well... "You pamper him," he said.

"And you would let him roll around all day in the mud, chasing balls," Bede snapped back. "Honestly. If If I didn't know better, I'd be confounded as to why he'd choose you."

Hop chuckled. With a faint smile, he murmured, "If I didn't know better, I'd wonder the same of you."

Bede stilled. Turned his eyes on him. "You're reckless," he began, reciting a litany Hop knew by heart. "You're too easily carried away by your feelings. You have no sense of how you affect others. You're impossible to calm. Sometimes, I don't know how I live with you."

Were he younger, the words might have stung. But the way Bede looked at him now- warmth in his purple eyes, the slightest upturn of his mouth when he watched him... The meaning behind his barbed words was clear.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to live without you, either."

Zacian snorted. Bede's hand stopped moving. Hop grinned at the flush on his cheeks, the way his mouth trembled, like it did whenever he was nervous.

Then with quick strides, the brush was tossed aside and Hop was pinned against the wall, Bede's mouth pressed against his. Hop let the moment seep through him, a soft smile blossoming on his lips.

And when they parted, he laughed.

"You're insufferable," Bede hissed, cheeks flushed.

"I love you, too," Hop said.

Bede glared at him with affection and joy. The smile on his face never wavered.


End file.
